


Klucz do wolności

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [13]
Category: Siewca Wiatru | The Wind Sower - Maja Lidia Kossakowska, Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, braterstwo lucyfera i samaela, kontynuacja Gwiazdy na ciemna noc i Braterskich Więzi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "Samael nigdy nie był sentymentalnym głupcem, ale pierwszy raz rozumiał, czym kierowali się ci wszyscy, co tak uparcie czepili się przeszłości. Co kolekcjonowali rzeczy, które dla innych były co najwyżej świecidełkami, jeśli nie śmieciami. Dla niego klucz był dowodem. Niepodważalnym i jedynym, jaki potrzebował. Zamierzał go zachować, by móc zawsze wypomnieć swemu bratu jego zbrodnie – wszak to on sam wypuścił na świat chaos, trujący jad jego słów i czynów."Albo inaczej: ucieczka Samaela z Głębi.





	Klucz do wolności

Nie zwlekał ani chwili, tylko biegł przed siebie, przez labirynt korytarzy i więziennych cel. Powinien zachować czujność, stąpać szybko, ale ostrożnie, by nie wpaść na żadnego strażnika. Powinien – jednak nie mógł. Był upojony bezbrzeżną radością; jego ochrypły śmiech dźwięczał głośno, odbijając się złowrogim echem pośród ciemnych ścian.  
Lucyfer go uwolnił.

Jego niegdysiejszy, jedyny i ukochany brat, którego przecież sam upodlił. Adwersarz, przeciwny mu obecnie biegun moralności. Jednak nadal brat... Choć przepełniony gniewem, słuszną niechęcią, nadal tkwiło w nim więcej braterstwa niż nienawiści. Nawet jeśli był to wynik znajomości z młodym, nieopierzonym Asmodeuszem – z pierworodnym synem Samaela, ani nie kochanym, ani nie znienawidzonym przez niego – poczucia wolności nic mu obecnie nie mogło zniesmaczyć. 

Żelazny, wysłużony klucz ciążył mu w dłoni. Mógłby go porzucić, by pozbyć się niepotrzebnego ciężaru. Mógłby go ze złośliwą premedytacją pozostawić w opuszczonej celi, by sprawić swemu wybawcy nowych kłopotów. Jednak pierwszy raz nie zamierzał mnożyć cudzych problemów. Nie dlatego, że przepełniała go wdzięczność. Czuł ją mimowolnie, ale ta go nie motywowała. Zamierzał zachować ten niepozorny klucz, bo w nim zawarła się braterska więź, którą, jak sądził, utracił na zawsze. A mimo wszystko przetrwała liczne kłótnie i żale, bolesne ciosy i boleśniejsze wyrzuty z dawnych dni jedności.

Samael nigdy nie był sentymentalnym głupcem, ale pierwszy raz rozumiał, czym kierowali się ci wszyscy, co tak uparcie czepili się przeszłości. Co kolekcjonowali rzeczy, które dla innych były co najwyżej świecidełkami, jeśli nie śmieciami. Dla niego klucz był dowodem. Niepodważalnym i jedynym, jaki potrzebował. Zamierzał go zachować, by móc zawsze wypomnieć swemu bratu jego zbrodnie – wszak to on sam wypuścił na świat chaos, trujący jad jego słów i czynów.

W tej chwili mógłby umrzeć i byłby szczęśliwy. Samael wiedział, że to nie na nowo odzyskana wolność, ani ucieczka przed niechybną śmiercią tak go upoiła radością. A właśnie sam Lucyfer, który zdradził Głębie dla niego, tak samo jak przed wiekami zdradził Niebo. Nic się więcej nie liczyło w tej jednej, pięknej chwili.

Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, nie natknął się na żadnego strażnika, który mógłby mu zagrodzić drogę ucieczki. Tych, których napotkał nie musiał się obawiać. Ci leżeli bez ruchu na chłodnej, brudnej ziemi. Nie kłopotał się, by sprawdzić, czy są żywi – jeśli to sprawka Lucyfera, wiedział, że ten nie pozwoliłby nikomu zginąć. Wiecznie naiwny, pragnący uniknąć rozlewu krwi, Samael parsknął w myślach, nie spodziewając się niczego innego po swoim bracie. Właściwie, byłby zawiedziony, gdyby ten nagle tak przewrotnie uległ zmianie. Chaos i anarchia były jego domeną.

Mimo wszystko przystanął, gdy pochwycił wietrzejący zapach krwi. Od razu stężał, czując jak potężne skrzydła wyginają się w oczekiwaniu na atak. Lucyfer mógł pragnąć jego ocalenia, ale nie za cenę niewinnych żyć, nawet jeśli te, w mniemaniu Samaela, nie istniały w przeklętej Głębi. Ktokolwiek użył realnej przemocy i rozlał krew, by usunąć strażników, nie był na pewno Lucyferem.

Przez chwilę w głowie Samaela pędem przemknęła strwożona myśl o niechybnej zdradzie brata – jak łatwo byłoby teraz go wystawić. Jego, niegdyś potężnego Mrocznego, a teraz uciekającą, przesiąkniętą strachem mysz, która próbowała umknąć z klatki. Mysz, omamioną zapachem wolności, co wbiegła prosto w kocie łapska, naiwnie wierząc bratu. To było takie proste! Nikt nie musiałby bawić się w procesy i sądy, skoro werdykt został już wydany – śmierć! Samael być może sobie zasłużył; walczyłby i zginął, bądź przedarł się przez napastników. Tylko zdrada paliłaby go doszczętnie, do samego szpiku kości i najmniejszej cząstki duszy. Byłaby to straszna zemsta – najdotkliwsza ze wszystkich możliwych, by zdradą zapłacić za zdradę. Ale zaraz odrzucił te wadliwe myśli, kręcąc głową z niedowierzania. Taka niewierność byłaby godna każdego sprytniejszego Mrocznego, Lilith, a nawet jego samego. Ale nie Lucyfera.

Stężał, gdy tuż przed samym wyjściem z mroku wyłoniły się znajome sylwetki. Nie widział ich od długich, bolesnych lat, od kiedy bezmyślnie odprawił własne, zaufane sługi ze swej świty. Kiedy ślepo słuchał podszeptów swej najdroższej _żoneczki_ , słodkiej jak jad Lilith. To wszak dzięki niej wylądował w brudnej, śmierdzącej celi, oczekując wyroku śmierci. Była jedyną kobietą, której pragnął bardziej niż czegokolwiek w życiu; bogactwo, sława, wolność, nic nie mogło się równać jej osobie. Temu pięknu czerwonych ust, kształtowanych przez namiętność, ani bystrym, uwodzicielskim oczom, otoczonym zasłoną długich, gęstych rzęs. Żadna dłoń nie była tak silna i krucha zarazem, jak alabastrowe palce Lililth. Nikt nie miał jej zalotnego, lekkiego głosu, ani idealnych krągłości ciała. Gdy stała w słońcu, jej złote, jasne loki wydawały się okalać jej gładką twarz niczym najpiękniejsza korona wszelkich ziem, głębin i niebios. Ale co ważniejsze, skrywała w sobie zimny rozum i ogień pasji. Była pełna miłości, ale jak przekonał się na własnej skórze, potrafiła – chciała! – tylko kochać samą siebie. Wszyscy inni byli jedynie jej zabawkami, chwilą rozrywki, nim postanowi zniszczyć ulotną nadzieje, wyrwać serce i zmiażdżyć je swymi szczupłymi, wypielęgnowanymi dłońmi. A on, największy dureń pośród durni, zakochał się w niej bez pamięci, znosząc każdy jej kaprys i wypełniając każdą zachciankę. Powinien odejść od niej już dawno temu, ale kiedy miłość się wypaliła, pozostała mu tylko głupia, męska duma. Którą i tak wolał porzucić i uciec, od słodkich dotyków i słodszych słów, nim Lilith zniszczyłaby go całkowicie.

Znosił wszystkie jej zdrady, wybaczał wszystkie kłamstwa i czyny. Aż w końcu życie straciło sens, a on – jak wściekły kundel, potrafiący tylko gryźć – rzucił się do gardeł zbyt wpływowych Mrocznych. Wtedy to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Chciał tylko ją upodlić, zabić jej nowe zabaweczki, nim sama się nimi znudziłaby i zniszczyła. Chciał jej dopiec, zabić cudzołożników, którzy mieli czelność śmiać się mu w twarz, w jego własnym domu! Nie miało znaczenia, że był nadal pionkiem w grze Lilith, że na oślep robił to, do czego go pchnęła. Chciał po prostu pozabijać ich wszystkich, choć w głębi duszy wiedział, że jej samej nie będzie w stanie skrócić o głowę. A może po prostu miał nadzieje, że w całym tym mordobiciu on sam polegnie, na zawsze uwalniając się od złego czaru najpiękniejszej i najważniejszej kobiety jego życia?

A teraz te, co przed laty odprawił ze swej świty, stały na jego drodze do wolności. Ubrane były jednakowo, w ciemne, przylegające szaty, które pozwalały im bezpiecznie przenikać przez mrok. Widział ich piękne twarze anielic, jak on, upadłych jeszcze przed buntem Lucyfera. Naama i Agat, dwie siostry i jego najwierniejsze służki. Dopiero ich widok uświadomił mu, jak bardzo za nimi tęsknił. A za nimi stał potężnej budowy Koń, o sierści krwistoczerwonej, jak jego własne włosy. O oczach niczym czysta, jadowita zieleń, jak jego własne. Chaos, najwierniejszy rumak, który wybrał wygnanie, aniżeli opuszczenie Samaela. I jego przecież też przegnał ze swego domu, ulegając słodkim podszeptom Lilith. Był głupcem, ale nie zamierzał nigdy więcej popełniać tego samego błędu.

Uśmiechnął się zadziornie, rozkładając szeroko ramiona. Podszedł ku swym dawnym sługom i przyjaciołom, czując, jak na powrót jego życie nabierało kolorów.  
\- Naama... – rzekł, by tylko poczuć siarczysty policzek, który wymierzyła mu służka. Zwrócił wzrok na drugą kobietę.  
\- Agat...  
Ta, podobnie jak jej bliźniacza siostra, solidnie uderzyła go w drugie lico. Samael poczuł zbierającą się krew wewnątrz ust. Oblizał tylko usta.  
Gdy spojrzał na swego rumaka, Koń zwinnie obrócił się i kopnął tylną nogą. Ciężko podkute kopyto raptem minęło twarz Mrocznego, pozostawiając na ścianie za nim wyraźny ślad podkowy. Taki cios rozłupałby każdą czaszkę.

Zmierzył ich wyraźnie rozgniewanym spojrzeniem. Zmarszczył brwi, a jego przystojna twarz nabrała złowrogiego wyrazu. Skrzydła rozłożyły w pełnej krasie, rzucając cień na zebranych. Żadna z jego służek, ani Chaos nie cofnęli się o krok. Agat założyła ramiona, a Koń prychnął.  
Samael zaś odetchnął, czując jak cała złość uleciała z niego w jednej chwili. Przeczesał krwawe włosy, by ukryć swoje zakłopotanie.  
\- Dobra, wiem – niechętnie przyznał. – Należało mi się. Byłem głupi...  
\- Egoistyczny – dodała Naama.  
\- Tępy jak but! – zawtórowała siostrze Agat, podpierając się pod boki. – Głupi drań! Niemądry, paskudny i sam sobie winny za wszystko!  
Chaos zastrzygł uszami.  
\- Wygnałeś nas.  
Samael skulił się na wyrzut niegdysiejszego, niebiańskiego rumaka. Słowa służek nie były bolesne, bo zawsze mu wypominały jego zapatrzenie w Lilith i to, co ona z nim robiła. Ale wtedy był zbyt otumaniony urokiem żony, by móc słyszeć cokolwiek. Znał je, wiedział, że są złe nie tylko na niego, ale także na siebie, że go nie potrafiły uchronić przed złym losem. Chaos zaś był o wiele bardziej pamiętliwym stworzeniem.

Pierwszy raz od długich lat, Samael wtulił się w krwistoczerwoną, szorstką grzywę stworzenia. Od wieków brakowało mu tego poczucia bezpieczeństwa i akceptacji, z którymi kojarzył mu się zapach Chaosu. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo za tym tęsknił. Jak wiele odebrała mu Lilith – jak wiele _pozwolił_ jej sobie odebrać. Postanowił od teraz i na zawsze: Nigdy więcej.  
\- Wiem, Chaosie – przyznał, pozwalając sobie na jakąkolwiek formę skruchy. Koń otarł łbem o jego ramię.  
\- Skrzywdziłeś nas. Skrzywdziłeś mnie – wypomniał mu raz jeszcze jego winę. Samael tylko mocniej wtulił się w jego grzywę. – Ale my ci już przebaczyliśmy. Teraz ty musisz tylko wszystkiego odstąpić, co doświadczyłeś z rąk pięknej żmii. Czy teraz możemy ruszyć przed siebie i już tu nigdy nie wracać?

Spojrzał na nich uważnie. Chaos skubał delikatnie jego ucho, tak jak zwykł go zawsze pocieszać w trudnych chwilach. Samael wolał nie myśleć, co rumak musiał przeżywać przez ostatnie lata rozłąki, gdy po eonach lat wiernej służby został przez niego potraktowany jak przestarzały przedmiot zbytku i odstawiony na boczny tor. Cokolwiek to było, musiało być podobnym piekłem do tego, w którym on sam trwał samotnie przy boku Lilith. Ale nawet ona nie potrafiła zniszczyć tej więzi między wygnanym aniołem, a dawnym wierzchowcem Nieba.

Agat i Naama przyklęknęły, czekając, aż na powrót ich pan przyjmie je na służbę. Samael delikatnie musnął ich czubki głów. W ich oczach nadal tliło się bezgraniczne uczucie do niego. Miłość, której wbrew wielkiej sympatii do dwóch niebiańskich nierządnic, nie odwzajemnił w przeszłości i czego wiedział, że nie uczyni już nigdy. Nie po latach miłowania Lilith.

Spojrzał za siebie, na panujący wokół syf Głębi. Uchodzące, więzienne ścieki niosły ze sobą śmieci i smród. W oddali migotała krwista tafla jednego z licznych jezior. Nadal panowała noc, tak samo bezbrzeżnie smutna i pozbawiona nadziei, jak czerwone słońce za dnia. Pomimo wieków spędzonych tutaj, w piekle, to nigdy nie był jego dom. Mógł bez przeszkód stąd odejść. Ale nie postąpił ani kroku, choć czas na ucieczkę niebezpiecznie szybko umykał.

Widząc jego niezdecydowanie, Naama dotknęła ramienia Mrocznego, podając mu duży, bogato zdobiony skrawek magicznego dywanu.  
\- Panie...?  
Samael spojrzał na klucz. Zacisnął na nim mocniej palce, czując na powrót jego ciężar. Lucyfer uwolnił go nie tylko z więziennej celi. Uwolnił go z samej Głębi. Zdradził dla niego Niebo i Piekło. I tak jak niegdyś w Niebie, tak i dziś Samael odpłacał mu zdradą, pozostawiając swego brata samemu sobie. Ale tym razem Lucyfer tego się spodziewał. Wiedział, że ich drogi nigdy na powrót nie staną się jedną, wspólną ścieżką.

Mroczny objął swoje służki ramieniem, chwycił za końską grzywę. Pomyślał o Ziemi, o bezbrzeżnych krainach, czekających na jego podbój i pastwę zabawy. O wszystkich kobiecych ciałach, które może posiąść, a którym nigdy nie odda się w panowanie. Choć boski raj trafił szlag już dawno temu, wiedział, że na Ziemi znajdzie to, czego pożądał: wolność i anarchię.  
Uśmiechnął się szeroko, szczerząc swe kły w przypływie nowej radości.  
Pożegnał Głębie tylko szaleńczym śmiechem. Jedno słowo, _Moc_ , i już na zawsze był wolny.

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary tekst, z okolic 2013 roku.


End file.
